


The Sorrowful Fans

by FallenSaber



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSaber/pseuds/FallenSaber
Summary: A Guardian watching over her love. A prophet trying to imitate a demonic god. The two were a unlikely pair, but they made due.
Relationships: Astor/Cia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Alone forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, because I've cursed the world with this I might as well do it right. I'll be making a actually developed fanfic on this (still a oneshot but more than 200 words). I apologize to all of you who have grown aware to this, this ship has come into existence through my hands and it'll haunt me forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A actually developed version of this stupid work.

_Alone, nothing of my own to cling to. I once was nearly at the point of having what I wanted, however that is now eternally out of reach. I want to scream, scream on how frustrated I am at failing, at why he could never be mine. Nothing was ever so cut clear from day._

==========================

Cia, Guardian of Time. It was her duty to watch over time and ensure it's stability. A thankless job, to be sure, but she diligently maintained it nonetheless. Even if the task was the definition of boredom, always watching the same event repeat itself through history. She did make up for it, through the watching of a spirit which had always intrigued her. Cia's intrigue would eventually grow into fascination, whether it was out of true love or out of the boredom that persisted throughout her skull.

It eventually drove her to madness, a madness that brought horrors upon the land. She would never make up for the madness, the death and destruction she left in her wake.

When she eventually returned to her former position, she did so broken inside. In the act of trying to get what she always wanted, she nearly had the same man she loved killed. Perhaps it was because of this that the guardian began to watch the hero less and less, becoming unable to look at him without being reminded of what she had done.

One day, while looking through time, she found something peculiar. A time where the hero had been killed, where guardians turned mad and slaughtered Hyrule's denizens by the hundreds. And in that time, one of the very beings that helped bring about the age had been abandoned by his master, similar to how she had once been abandoned and left to watch time for eternity. 

She decided, after a long thought, to help the abandoned prophet. Not wanting to let another person like her die, she would begin sending messages to the prophet, guiding him on his way. In time, the prophet Astor began to start worshipping her like a goddess. She found it cute, but at first didn't take it seriously. However the fascination she once had with the hero, now without any hero to focus on, began focusing on Astor. 

And like before, fascination turns to obsession. 

She did whatever she could to keep her little prophet safe, to guide him on his road. Astored loved and worshipped her all for it. The two were both forgotten relics, drifting without any sort of direction. And yet, with the worshipper and the guardian both keeping the other sane, their was nothing really to be desired. Both had each other after all, the rest of the world could forget them and they would still have what they always wanted. They would still be remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies your doomed minds.


	2. OLD VERSION (don't read unless crazy)

They had both gotten nothing that they were after. 

After Ganon was defeated in both times, the Sorcereress went back to looking through time. Her watching gaze pondered and pondered, empty from the horrors of recent memory. She just wanted a escape from it all, to feel comfort in her bleak existence. And in him, she had finally found it.

She visited the time after the Calamity, after the Hero had fallen and Hyrule nearly met its end. She wondered her eyes around, searching for the shrine, when she found a prophet, looking longingly at the Calamity. And for some reason something about that reminded her of herself, as she had once looked longingly at the hero whom had saved Hyrule so many times.

She pondered and pondered, until she decided to meet the man. She descended into the time of chaos, and approached the former servant of Calamity Gannon. She didn't really expect much to come of this, she had not expected much out of anything after the disappointment of her war with the heroes of the princess in a different age. Approaching the prophet, she didn't realize how similar they truly were.

He pondered on who Cia was, on why she was here. She pondered the same about the prophet Astor. Both obsessed with another person, both never to be held in any regard by said person. As they opened up to each other, the two realized that they were in the same boat, both were abandoned relics, doomed to be forgotten. In a moment of weakness, Cia fell onto Astor and hugged him.

And then she cried. And then he wept. The relics would be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate you Olive. If anyone asks, I didn't write this because I wanted to.


End file.
